The Legend of the DragonKitsune Combo
by DragonkinXavierZandred
Summary: At age 8, Naruko nearly dies of a brutal beating by the villagers. Screaming for help, she is greeted by a young boy, whose power is beyond a simple human. Calling himself a Dragonkin, this boy, Xavier, becomes her best friend, and together, they forge a path together, one that holds love for each other at the end, where the world shall know of, "The Dragon/Kitsune Combo."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, one and all! Welcome to the story of my making! This is the first story I began to work on, and to be honest... I have no idea what I am doing... BUT! In the name of my ancestors, my family, and the love of pizza and strawberry sundaes, I shall**

**"Shut up... please..."**

**...You are no fun, Xavier.**

**"Just give the damn ex-claimer. This crap is getting to me already."**

**FINE! I don't own Naruto or the characters, but I do own Xavier.**

**"For now..."**

**SHUT UP!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Meeting of Blood

The Hidden Leaf Village; a place that was said to be beautiful, kind, and a place to raise a family. Few could dispute this with actual fact. However, there are secrets, both beautiful and ugly, to every place and every person. You see, 8 years ago, outside of the village, the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sacrificed himself to save the village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, by sealing it into a little girl, Naruko Uzumaki. His last wish to the people of the village was to see her as the heroine that had saved them from the demon... but it was to no avail.

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was forced to take up the mantle as Hokage once more, even though he had retired years earlier. He did all he could for the little girl, but he was unable to do much of anything. The council had been seizing power from the poor, oblivious Minato for years, and with that power, they were able to brutalize the young girl by starving her, selling her clothes unfit for most humans, and even trying to have her put into cells. The poor girl suffered greatly, and only with her Jiji-sama did she feel safe, until 4 years ago, when the council began to pile the work load onto him to make the girl suffer more. She would spend her days digging in trash for edible food and clothes to wear, and prayed that someone would help her. Indeed, it seemed that Kami would listen... and this is where our tale begins.

* * *

"There she is! Kill the demoness bitch!" The villagers rushed toward the young girl, holding clubs and other weapons to harm the blonde girl. Screaming in fear, she rushed away, her blue orb-like eyes looking around for any sort of escape route. Where could she go?! There was nothing but wall to her sides, and the only way out was behind her, as the townspeople rushed toward her. The ill will filled the air, as she felt herself choking on it almost. She closed her eyes and covered her head as she crouched against the wall of the back alley, screaming out a single, desperate cry.

"HELP ME, SOMEONE!"

* * *

Xavier sipped his ramen slowly, his scarf pulled down to allow him to eat, while still hiding the secret he had about what he was. Around him, the people laughed as their children ate greedily, enjoying the food with pride. The place he was at was called something like, "Ichiraku" and it seemed very few came to this place, except for one girl, whom the two cooks seemed to be worried about, having not seen her all day. Xavier closed his eyes and lifted the scarf up, placing the money onto the table with a sigh. "Here you are. Thank you for the food. I hope you-"

"HELP ME, SOMEONE!" The scream echoed from behind the building, making Ayame, Teuchi, and Xavier look upwards. The scream was a young girl's scream, and it sounded very fearful. Following the shout, a yell of pain was heard, and Ayame gasped. "Th...that was Naruko! She's h-" was all that Xavier heard, before he dashed away.

His bandaged arms clenched the ground as he ran faster, his eyes narrowing in anger. Who dared to harm a girl while he drew breath?! Jumping over a trash can, he saw a crowd in an alley, yelling in anger as they held weapons, trying to beat something, yelling and cursing as they did so. A second, pain-filled scream came out from in front of them, and Xavier felt his anger, rage, and power grow to their limits. No one would leave there intact, he would make damn sure of it. Jumping over the crowd, he grabbed two men holding the girl down, then pulled with all his draconian strength.

* * *

Naruko struggled desperately against the hands that grabbed her wrists and ankles, holding her down against the ground, as the clubs smashed against her side. She felt her body being beaten bloody, ribs breaking as she cried for comfort, praying someone would save her.

Suddenly, the hands released, as the men went sailing backwards, as a figure, his arms bandaged, a scarf covering his face, appeared in front of her. What he wore, however, was nothing to what he did next.

Ripping the bandages off along with his scarf, the figure stood with his arms crossed. One arm was red, covered in black stubs, with one side having red spikes on the side and angled outwards, the fingers clawed and more demon than human. On the wrist was a white jewel, and inside the jewel, a single eye glared out at the crowd. The other arm was much more jagged, a white color with yellow and blue spikes over it. It appeared to be more mecha than organic, but both arms carried the feeling of power inside them.

"Wh...what the hell is that thing?!" The villager closest to the figure screamed as he looked at the dual arms. The figure merely turned, knelt to Naruko, and held out the white arm. A gentle, sweet smile crossed his face as he spoke in a genteel, kind, almost romantic voice.

"...I will protect you, milady. Merely say the word, and I shall do what I can to care for you." He turned to the men, then glared at them with his yellow-golden eyes. "My name, you pathetic excuse for human beings, is Xavier Zandred! I am the Dragonkin of reality, and what I see for your reality..." He closed his eyes, before he spoke the words with such venom, one would have expected those eyes to have been that of a pair of snake's eyes.

"I see... you all dying for your cruel treatment of this maiden!" No one would dare to attack Naruko after this night, not the night when the Dragonkin, Xavier Zandred, smashed his fists against the 100 villagers who dared to attack Naruko. She only stayed awake long enough to see him cross his arms in an X formation, before two large arms, one a black and gold color with a demonic aura, the other white and blue, with the feeling of righteous fury flowing from that one, appeared, floating behind the man. After that, she passed out and knew no more after that.

* * *

Hiruzen dashed as fast as he could to the center of such massive power. It wasn't chakra, but this feeling of intense anger, hatred... what in the world could have caused it?! The ANBU dashed beside him, hidden in the shadows as they scanned around. Finally, they stopped at the alley behind Ichiraku Ramen, and gasped in horror, a feat none would have thought possible, nor the feat of making two of them remove their masks and puke.

People had been slammed against the wall, their bodies smashed against the bricks, their chests ripped open and exposing their organs to the night air. Some of them had their legs ripped off, scattered like leaves, as they screamed for mercy, as the one behind it stood with his body covered in blood, holding the blonde Naruko gently in his arms. He stood no taller than 4feet, 3inches, as tall as Naruko, but his eyes held such anger, there was no need to guess. The ANBU raced in front of their Hokage, ready to draw their blades, only for two large arms, as if drawn from Chakra itself, pushed them to the side.

"Hey you... old man. You leader of these fucking retarded pieces of shit stampers?" The swear words flowed like a river from the angered child, as he glared at the older man. Hiruzen felt himself sweatdrop, before he nodded. "Indeed, I am the 3rd Hok-ACK!"

The sentence was cut off, as one of the arms slammed into his stomach so fast and hard, the ANBU could not have seen it, not even the strongest one, who stepped forward and paled. _The sharingan...it didn't even see it coming until it hit him?! What is that child, truly...?! _

Hiruzen coughed and hacked, as the child glared at him. "You, me, secret place, meeting. Now." He spoke with such a disrespectful, hated tone, the ANBU rushed forward, grabbing their swords to cut his head off. However, Hiruzen stopped them with a gesture, as he looked at the boy, nodded, and smiled, then led a Shunshin into the office, leaving the ANBU to clean the mess that had been the uncaring villagers whose families would fear the new demon of the village for years to come.

* * *

Hiruzen felt like crushing something. The people had been lying to him?! They had been mistreating his adopted Grand daughter like some sort of monster, hurting her for the reason of holding the demon?! He felt like killing them, until he realized that this new boy, Xavier Zandred, who was looking into the sleeping face of Naruko with such kindness, all anger left him as he smoked for a moment, before speaking.

"...Xavier, forgive me. The council has become strong, and it has its ways of making it impossible for me to care for her... I have failed as her Jiji-sama, and... and..." Suddenly, the tears fell. Hiruzen could not stop them, as they leaked down his face and he held his head in his hands. Xavier looked at him with such compassion, he felt his own rage simmer away.

"Hey, old m... Hiruzen. You say the council won't let you take care of this girl, who has a demon inside her? Don't worry, I won't let it out... I cannot bear to see this beauty shed tears. Is there any way I could help? Perhaps... Perhaps I could be her bodyguard. I promise, my power will be her sword, shield, and armor for all the while she needs m-EAH!"

Xavier was brought into a hug, making him blink in shock, as the man moved so fast, he may have just Shunshin'd again. "Of course, my lad! You may! I see how much you care for her, and to see someone who would kill to protect her... You make me feel proud. Thank you... thank you, what ever you need, what ever you want, I promise you, I shall make it happen... Forgive this old fool, in exchange... please."

The dragonkin blinked, before he nodded, stroking the golden locks of the girl's hair. "Well, it isn't like I will let anyone harm a maiden, but she has secrets... like I do. I promise, sir... I'll protect her. I know how to control my powers, but still, I lost control. Forgive me." He chuckled as the old man nodded and produced a pair of saké saucers, as Xavier took one. "Heh, underage drinking old man?"

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, my boy." Clinking their cups together, they downed the sake in one gulp each, then nodded to each other. "I plan to enroll her in the Ninja Academy tomorrow... will you-" "Yea, don't have to ask... I'll go as well," Xavier responded calmly, as Naruko stirred, moaning in her sleep. This marked the end of her pain-filled history, and would lead to a new legend that many would speak of for years to come:

The Legend of the Dragon/Kitsune Combo


	2. Chapter 2

Wow... this is a day late... (Dollar short, too. Hehe!) Um, I meant for this to come out on Halloween, so I could tell everyone Happy Halloween, but I got caught up on being depressed with no cake for my birthday the day before, and... well, I guess I really messed up guys. Please forgive..!

"Ugh... Shut up...Oh, answer that damn reviewer who gave you that suggestion."

Suggestion...? OH! Someone, I forgot your reviewer name, sorry, was talking about Xavier's name. I really don't have any idea what name to give him, other than Yasha Kamui... but I don't know... tell you guys what, if you want Yasha, when you review the story, put down "Yasha forever!" at the end. If you want Xavier, say "Long Live Xavier!" So, go for it people! Anything to add, X?

"I hate you for that name... Chase does not own Naruto or any of its characters, or any anime. He does own me for now. So go on, vote!"

Chapter 2: A New Home and A New Mentor

Xavier grunted as he hefted the blonde maiden on his back, his eyes looking down onto the ground. Naruko was feeling shame and sadness, needing to rely upon someone to get to her home. Her eyes drifted onto the back of the boy whose face was covered by a scarf, the darkness of the night hiding them both from the eyes of those who would scorn or attempt to attack them. Jiji-sama had told her not to be afraid, but this man... why would he help her?

Xavier looked back to Naruko, whose blue eyes met his one yellow eye. She squeaked and hid her face, shame giving her face a light red blush. The dragonkin merely smiled and walked them down the pathway, his eyes drifting forward as he kept his mind on the matter at hand. Hiruzen had asked him to take care of the girl he had saved, her name being Naruko Uzumaki. This poor girl had an inner demon that many people believed to be her. It was wrong, it was sick, and it was only in the mental ways of such mortal fools that they could see this. So what if she had this Nine-tailed Fox inside her? So what if he...she... it... whatever, destroyed some of the village and killed some people? Naruko was a jailer, not the prisoner. She was the Gate that held back the Hell this village so deserved.

His teeth gritted under his scarf, but he stopped when he heard Naruko speak up, her voice like a melody that flowed from the lips of an angel. "Um... why did you help me, Mr. Dragonkin?" Her question was innocent, truly, and all the more reason why she was not the demon. Xavier laughed softly, then stopped them a few feet where he had been dining before the whole mess. Ichiraku's curtain was still up, the light still on as the two chefs began to close, when they heard someone talking.

"First, its Xavier... for now, anyway. I might change my name, because that is what I was when I was... er.. anyway, second, I helped you because you needed it. You deserved help. A man who would beat a child is no more than a demon and Hell is what he deserves... and to harm a woman, that is even worse. Man was made to defend a woman, to be the shield to save her from the slings of hate, the sword to cut down injustice. Man is to be equal to a woman, for without a woman, man would not exist. My arms are your armor, milady... and I shall be the guardian you so richly deserve."

Now, many a woman would probably have seen this as a fool's way to get into a woman's pants, but such conviction was given to the words, there was no denying the truth. Whoever spoke those words, he was as real as the stars, and his warmth was greater than the sun. Ayame smiled, leaning against the wall, wishing she had someone that romantic, when she heard a voice she knew as the girl she considered her sister: "T...thank you, Xavier-sama! Thank you, thank you, thank you! No... no body has ever b... been..." Her sobs were so hard, she could not keep her words clear, as she rubbed her eyes and cried.

Xavier felt so much pain from those tears. _Old man... she really needed a friend. You got a deal, she ain't gonna come to harm with me here. If any one makes her cry, I will punish them a thousand times over. If a person tries anything funny with her, I will crush them. No one deserves this much pain... not even me. _

Suddenly, a brown and white blur made the Dragonkin swirl on the spot, smashing against the wall, as Ayame had appeared outside and saw her little sister crying. Shushing her gently and brushing the little girl's hair, she turned and saw the poor boy who had just made a life sized imprint of himself against a wall, groaning in pain. Leading the two into the shop, Ayame and Teuchi, who looked enraged when he heard the details, only to become happy to see how honest Xavier was, and declared that all the ramen they could eat was free.

* * *

Seventeen bowls of Ramen later for each of them, Xavier lumbered toward the point of which Ayame had given for Naruko's home, the blonde girl sleeping soundly on his back with a sigh and a smile on her face. He felt so happy, to know this girl was content and happy, not to mention full of noodles with a rather delicious soup. _I have got to learn how they cook it so well. Would make a nice... change... of... pace? What... the hell?!_ Seeing the rundown apartment made him feel like slaughtering a cow... or twelve. _THIS is the home she gets, you old fart?! Good god, I slept in caves that had a better scent than this fucking hallway! Oooooh, if I ever find the person who decided to give Naruko-chan a hard time, I will shove my foot so far up their ass, the claws will give them hemorrhoids and internal bleeding for SEVEN YEARS!_

His rage was becoming more and more impressive, as he opened her door, then put her onto a small bed, after almost tripping over the hundreds of ramen cups, clothes, and bugs that filled the room like a fungus. Sighing, he looked around, then began to pick the trash up, cleaning away all the bits and pieces of garbage that filled the area. _Phooo...! How long have these cups been here!? They smell like... like... oh that's why, there is a mucus-like fungus in there... is that a mushroom in the corner of the room? _Needless to say, the room was cleaned, scrubbed, and polished, her clothes were cleaned and hung outside, and her trash was gone. Soon, the apartment smelled better than the Hallway, which just made him hang his head before sitting beside the bed and yawning, slowly closing his eyes to sleep. _...Who else am I gonna have to bash before the week is over?_

* * *

The morning found Naruko yawning softly, her eyes half open as she saw she wore her clothes from last night. Wrinkling her nose at the smell of her self, she stepped onto the floor... and shrieked as she slid onto her ass hard. The floor was so clean, it shined and was slippery. Looking around, she saw that Xavier was gone from the room, and that her clothes, even (gasp!) her white and blue striped panties?! With a blush that made her face glow, she grabbed them off the clothes line outside her balcony, and ran to her bathroom, hoping no one saw them as she cleaned her body thoroughly, coming out in a black tank-top, a pair of shorts, and white socks. However, she stopped walking when she smelled the most delicious smells ever. Walking on her tip toes, she followed the scent as she drooled, licking her lips as she opened the door and her eyes, only to gasp as she Xavier, at the stove, wearing only a pair of pants.

His body was scarred, with hundreds of marks over his form, not unlike her own body, but that was where things were much different. His hair was crimson with some of it covering his right eye. His body was more manly than most boys his age, more muscular, but not overly so. No, it looked good on him, and if he was older, most women would have jumped him, age limit be damned. His ears were pointed, but not too long... no, it was kinda cute, like a fairy's ears, but more feral in a sense. Now, what really surprised her were the tattoos over his left eye and on his right shoulder, as well as what defined him as "not human, but in a sexy, come-girls-lets-gang-him" way... even though he was 9 years old. You see, above the shorts, long and flicking, just as crimson as his hair, covered with scales, was a dragon tail, and on his face were scales. They framed his face, under his chin and on his cheek in a pointed shape, and made him look even more feral. This gave an over all look of absolute godly handsomeness, and if he ever got a girlfriend, she would have a hard time keeping the girls away.

"You can stop undressing me with your eyes, ya know. We do need to eat, and Hiruzen is going to be here in about 10 minutes, so I need to dress... eat up!" Xavier gave her a grin, as Naruko blushed a deep red and sat down, before seeing the plate of food... er, plates. One plate had nothing but biscuits and a strange, delicious looking, thick soup running over them, as another plate had pancakes, 7 cakes tall and covered in syurp. A third plate had toast and eggs, along with sliced potatoes, and immediately, Naruko had one thought. "You are kidding me... how did you manage to get all this food and how am I suppose to eat it all?! And where is the ramen!?"

Xavier hummed as he put on a white shirt, wrapped his arms up with a pair of arm warmers and bandages around his hands, as he wrapped the scarf around his head, then pulled on a pair of blue pants, his tail slipping inside them to give himself a somewhat normal look. "Well, it isn't like I am broke, plus it is for us to share! And what the hell do you mean, ramen?! You don't eat ramen for breakfast, Naruko!" Sitting across from her, he took three of the pancakes, a bit of potatoes, and some eggs, as well as a biscuit covered in what ever that was, before eating. "You need to eat a lot... get some meat on your bones, because you and me... we are joining the Ninja Academy!"

"Xavier, I was planning to tell her that myself..." The voice of Sarutobi flowed into the apartment, as the elder Hokage smiled, walking into the area. He merely cast a glance toward the Dragonkin as his smile grew, before taking a seat at one end of the table, chuckling at the choice of food. "Interesting to see Naruko not eating ramen for a meal... Xavier, I do hope you plan to stick around for a long time?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I, old man? Seems to be nice, not having to sleep in a forest for once... plus, I have access to food!" Grinning at the Hokage, the Dragonkin began to devour his food quickly, as Naruko followed suit, the sound of lips smacking, utensils clinking on plates, and belches from both of the child, before Xavier suddenly looked up at the old man. "Oh, and you and your Hidden ANBU friend can eat with us. Take a biscuit covered in my home made turkey gravy."

Sarutobi blinked, amazed as the ANBU dropped down from the corner of the room, looking at the boy, before speaking calmly. "Interesting... You could sense where I was this whole time?" Xavier nodded, gulping down his glass of orange juice before slamming the glass down on the table. "Yea, I could. You followed us since last night, and you smell like crap. Go take a shower... who ever you are."

The masked man had the decency to be embarrassed, as Sarutobi nodded, before looking at Xavier as the ANBU left the house to return to his home on one side of the village. "...my boy, would you care to have him teach you about the Ways of the Ninja? You could get quite the head start on being able to protect Naruko..." The Dragonkin blinked, scraping the last bit of food into his mouth, before belching once more and nodding. "Yea, sure. I can do that...just as long as he wants to accept that I can kick his ass. So, what is his name?"

Hiruzen smiled, then intertwined his hands together before speaking calmly. "His name is rather famous around here, so do not become too surprised... His name... is Itachi Uchiha."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Chase here, and I am ready to discuss a few things... **

**One, Yes, he did just smell out Itachi. If you were outside in a warm day, even at night, you will sweat. **

**Two, Xavier is really only 9 years old, about a year old than Naruko at this point in time. This is something a reviewer asked be about, saying Xavier was too old. First of all, he's only a year older. He isn't fully human, which is why he looks so powerful at such a young age.**

**Three... well, this is where I need your help, everyone. I need you to send more people over here, so I can get reviews that will motivate me to write more. I just need you guys to tell me what you want. I planned on revealing his name change in the next three chapters, but if I don't get more people who vote, then I will have to hold off the name change. Make your vote!**

**Fourth, I have a new partner with me, and she will be helping me to write another story in the coming weeks. It is a Harem Story, and it is going to be very good, with Naruto getting what he deserves: Love, and lots of it!**

**Anything to add, Xavier?**

**"...Chase does not own Naruto, the characters, the music, or the rights to any anime. He does, however, own me and my powers. Pass the butter for my popcorn, please." **

**...This is creepy beyond anything else.**

**"What?"**

**You are being nice.**

**"Look, I don't want to chase the partner away, so I took some time to get my act together. You should to." **

**Excuse me?! I don't swear like a Sailor or watch Video Dead three times a week! **

**"You take that back, you son of a-"**

**Ahh... music to my ears...**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Master Mentor and A Prankster Reborn

Xavier blocked the punch from Itachi with his leg, gritting his teeth as he delivered a strike toward the older teens side, only to have his own fist blocked by his own leg. With a gasp, he felt his nerves go completely dead, as he hobbled back and rubbed the injury, groaning in pain. He had attempted to deliver a punch to his kidney, which were known weak spots on ANYONE, but now, he just dead legged himself, and it hurt! Itachi rubbed the bridge of his nose, before speaking calmly to the wounded male, who was ready to kill him, by the glare.

"I told you to be careful. But you refused to listen to me. You must learn to adapt your brawling style into a much more refined style. Have you forgotten what happened that lesson? I can see your attacks well, and I am not even using my Sharingan. There are much more powerful people out there, and you must learn how to be calm. I know you are worried about people harming Naruko, so use that fear in another way; I know you can do it, so become stronger." The dragonkin glared into the eyes of his mentor, before growling lightly. "Oh sure, beat the shit out of me, and tell me to refine my fighting style and not give me any advice!" He turned to walk away, then suddenly slipped back and delivered a kick with his good leg, right as Itachi brought his elbow down onto the knee... at the worst time ever.

CRACK! "OWWWWW!" Xavier's knee gave a sicking sound as the joint was smashed so hard, it came out of place. He felt so much pain, he collapsed onto the ground, rubbing the joint, as Itachi merely crossed his arms. "You almost had it... make your opponent second guess your intentions, but the moment you turned, I could sense you about to kick. However, that was not my intent, to make your knee come out of place. Hold still, for I am no medic-nin... this is going to hurt." Grabbing his foot, Itachi slammed his hand forward, shoving the joint back into place, as the Dragonkin screamed again in pain, before standing up on weak knees and holding back tears of absolute pain. Itachi gave a soft sigh and sat down by a tree, crossing his arms as he watched Xavier walk around to get the feeling back.

For the last three months, Itachi had been watching over the young man, helping him to become stronger and faster, and in reality, he was... but it wasn't enough. He needed to be the best if he were to help the young girl, Naruko, as he wanted. His potential was there, he just needed to grow on it. Itachi, for all the stoic looks and unamused stares he gave, actually was feeling proud of Xavier. He might not be the best now, but he was willing to train, to become much more than he was. Many ninja took the path they did not because they had someone to protect, but because they were seeking fame or glory on the batttle field. It was sad, and even the Uchiha had this problem. However, here he was, Xavier, becoming the example of what Ninja could be.

Xavier gave a pant and wiped his brow. "S...so, Itachi... What is... what is a good style, eh? Couldn't tell me this at least?" The Uchiha felt his mask break, his inner mask anyway, as he gave a slight smile. "Something that doesn't give an opponent the chance to prepare... something random. Know anything like that?" The black haired teenager looked at the younger boy, who blinked, staring at him for a moment. "Uh, to do that, you would need to be like, part monkey, or drunk, or..." Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "THAT is the style that I should use, you jerk?!"

Itachi almost laughed, seeing his student finally get the idea. "Yes, that is right. The random style: Drunken Monkey Fist."

* * *

Naruko sighed, her shoulders slumped as she walked down the road. Three months into Xavier's training, and he only came home to cook lunch or dinner. By then, he would be so tired, they could not talk long before he passed out on the floor or the couch. The dragonkin didn't use his arm power, because he explained how it ate into his energy if he used it for too long. Besides, he needed power beyond that of the arms, he needed his own power. At first, she expected the people to attack her, but instead, they just ignored her. Gave harsh glares, would not give her the time of day, and even refuse to sell to her, but they would not harm her. Not since that one day, when Xavier saved her. She was grateful, but this didn't seem to help much, only that now, her body could recover from their abuse.

Sniffing to herself, Naruko stood by a wall, where she saw graffiti on a wall. Most of it was names, and others were pictures... very good pictures. Soon, some people began to appear, and she hid. They were laughing, holding paint cans, paint brushes, and even cans of spray paint. One of them, named Musao, whooped as he flicked his paint brush and began to paint, making symbols over the other names, while the others laughed to themselves, watching. Suddenly, several Chunin appeared, yelling at the boys, making them scream and run off. Slowly, Naruko drew herself from the shadows, up to the cans of paint, and blinked. _When they painted... they were paid attention too. Maybe... maybe if I do, someone will talk to me... _

Slowly, the blonde haired girl picked up a can, dipped a brush into it, then grabbed another can, pushing a brush into it as well. Smiling slightly for the first time in many days, she walked out of the ally, and looked around slowly. "Where do I go for the most attention...?" Suddenly, she looked up at the faces of the Hokage on the Monument, and grinned impishly. With a hop and a skip, she made her way down the road, swinging the paint cans with a giggle.

* * *

Xavier panted as he looked at Itachi, whose only stance was of calmness, but he could smell it: Sweat, faint but there. "S...so, now that I was able to make you... you sweat, Itachi... T...think... think that I can get a water break...?" The black haired teen felt rather proud to see his student use such a potent style, known for being very difficult, to a degree. Yes, he needed work, but he was getting there. Handing him a bottle of water, the older teen nodded and sat down against a tree. "You do need to work... but for now, you are able to rest." Xavier immediately fell over backwards, his arms splayed out as he drank from the bottle quickly, sucking every last drop out.

_Who ever made this style... is fucking nuts!_ In half dazed tone, Xavier croaked out, "Itachi... who the hell made this stupid style? I can barely feel my joints..." Itachi only looked at the boy and sipped his water thoughtfully. "To be honest... no one knows. In fact, very few people have ever attempted to use this style of fighting. If you master it, though... Well, I dare say you could take down anyone who attempts to harm you, Naruko... anyone who is a threat. Just remember to keep loose..."

Xavier couldn't hear the rest as he passed out into slumber, but he knew what he felt: If he could learn all about this fighting style... no way could anyone hurt Naruko. Not ever."

* * *

**Wow, I just realized that there is more Xavier than Naruko in here... I dunno how good that is, but it can't be too good... Sorry everyone!**

**"Just don't take 3 weeks making chapter 4."**

**Shut up...**


	4. Apology and Teaser

Hello everyone! Chase here. I have been away since Thanksgiving and... well, a few things have been going on. My last chapter was after Halloween, and now, here we are, new year and no chapters... Heh... yea... I am a fool... So, I made a small teaser to help give people more. Now, this is all set FAR in the story, like Sasuke Retrieval Arc. We got lots of ground to cover before then, so everyone, hold on to your love seats, because my chapters will be worked on as best as I can!

Also, I am doing a bit of a contest. I want some of you guys to design how YOU all see Xavier/Yasha, how you wanna see Naruko in her outfit, and also how they would look in daily life! I will rate them from 0 (Which is how bad I am... seriously... I screw up stick figures.) to 10, which is a perfect... like, Da Vinchi. Best picture will receive one million internet cookies AND I will post the link on my full profile!

Finally, the name contest. Out of everyone who voted, like... 4 people, maybe, all of em said Yasha. So, for now, change all references of "Xavier" to "Yasha" in this trailer. Believe me, I have no idea how to replace words... god, I'm a fool...

"Yes. Yes you are. Anyway, Like always: Chase does not own Naruto, or Bleach, or the awesome under the rader game which inspired this story, Legend of Dragoon!"

So deserved a sequel... see Dart as a Divine Dragoon in HD... awesome...

"...Soooo...er... moving on... Enjoy this teaser for a new chapter!"

* * *

With a gasp and cough, Xavier glared at Sasuke, his yellow eyes looking into the Uchiha's black ones, as the Curse Mark only grew stronger. "Heh, such a waste of power, to be given to you. All you do is lash out, like a drunken idiot... You know, it is kinda fitting, seeing you failures both lay next to each other in near death." Naruko, her hair splayed out as her jacket lay in shreds, tried to stand, only for the Uchiha traitor to grab her throat and lift her up.

"What is the point of getting up, you Baka-bitch?! Just lay down and die like the monster that you are! You are nothing compared to-!"

WHAM-CRUNCH! Sasuke went flying backwards as his nose broke and bled, smashing into the other side of the cliff, gasping as blood flew from his mouth. Xavier stood up, his Devil Arm glowing a red color as the Ethereal arm flowed behind him. Sasuke opened one eye to look at him, grunting in pain, before gasping in terror as Xavier felt his body growing more powerful through his anger and rage, at seeing the person he... he...

"Sasuke, you dumb bastard... You don't get it, do you? Power doesn't come from a Seal, it doesn't come from your Jutsu, and it sure as shit doesn't come from having those stupid, worthless, copy cat eyes! Real power, the power of a real man, comes from their soul! It comes from the emotions! Little by little, as he finds his friends, finds true love, and builds a path toward making his future, his power becomes more and more god-like! I may be called a demon, I may be called a monster, and I'll bear those words with my grin and my eyes held high! I am a man, and my power comes from my friends, the Konoha 11, and my full power comes from the woman I love, Naruko Uzumaki, the woman who saved me from darkness and whom I shall save no matter what!"

Suddenly, his body was enveloped by chakra, as he walked toward the water, which began to vortex around him as he glared into the Uchiha's horrified eyes. "My blade is the blade... that will create my own paradise!" Dashing upwards, Xavier felt his body grow stronger than ever, as he began to glow a brilliant white, before suddenly, his form was changed. No longer rejecting his True Heritage, he felt... intense pressure, not of pain, but of protection. He realized what it meant.

His back held not 2, not 4, but six brilliant, white wings that flapped in synchronization. On his right arm, a large, multi-jointed arm with two long, powerful claws, as his left arm was now surrounded by a cannon that could fire blasts of pure chakra. Over his left eye, a device, green and glowing slightly, was able to perceive all the weak points of the Uchiha, still in his Stage 1 Curse Mark form. His body was encased in a silver armor, a green, jewel like eye on the center, staring straight ahead, the armor almost organic in its look. He felt pure energy flow into him, as he stared down at the Uchiha, before speaking in a much more powerful tone.

"This... this is what true power brings, Sasuke! My name is Xavier Zandred, the Dragonkin of Reality, and this... is my PERFECT FORM! Prepare to feel my wrath, my power, and the knowledge I will pay you back for every god damn punch, kick, and jutsu you used on my beloved!"


End file.
